


Good Girl

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [13]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, F/F, GP, Sex Toys, Smut, Squirting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun goes to visit Nayeon, and they discover something new. While Sana and Momo watch.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: CEO AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Kudos: 124





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. I hope you like this one! It was a blast to revisit Nayeon in this. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Dahyun just stepped out of the shower when the bathroom door opened and Sana came in, hair messy and eyes half closed. “Morning.” She said quietly. 

  
  


All Sana could do was hum in return and walked over to Dahyun to give her a kiss. “Have fun today, okay?” She kissed her again. 

  
  


Dahyun quickly dried her hands and cupped her cheeks as she kissed her back. “I will, baby. Take breaks today. I know you have a lot of meetings.” She ran her thumbs along her cheeks. 

  
  


Sana nuzzled into her touch. “I will. I promise.” 

  
  


“Is Momo still sleeping?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “She’ll be out for a while longer. I was just going to slip out really quick.” She walked over to the sink and began brushing her teeth. 

  
  


“She’s going to get you for that later, you know.” Dahyun dried herself off and pulled her robe on, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

  
  


“I know. But I can’t stay.” Sana turned in her arms. “Early morning.” 

  
  


“And you’re already dressed.” She ran her fingers along her tie, tugging it lightly to pull her in for a kiss, deepening it instantly. “Minty.” Dahyun whispered, making Sana smile. 

  
  


“I hope so.” Sana rubbed her sides. “Tell Nayeon I say hi.” 

  
  


“You could do it yourself, you know.” Dahyun hinted. 

  
  


Sana hummed. “Maybe on a day I don’t have a ton of shit to do.” 

  
  


Dahyun whined a little. “Fine, fine.” She straightened her clothes out. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. Call me later?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “Definitely. Maybe even FaceTime.” 

  
  


Sana raised her brow. “I think that sounds like a good idea.” Her voice dropped a little. 

  
  


“Don’t think about it. You’ll get hard and you don’t have time to let me take care of you.” Dahyun kissed her cheek. “Be safe.” 

  
  


Sana pecked her lips a few times then let the last one linger. “Always. You too.” 

  
  


Dahyun walked out with Sana, giving her ass a light tap as she left the room. Sana looked over her shoulder and puckered her lips to send her a kiss before descending the stairs. Dahyun climbed into bed and pressed her lips to Momo’s cheek. 

  
  


“Wake up, baby.” 

  
  


Momo grumbled. “No.” 

  
  


“I leave soon.” 

  
  


Momo opened her eyes at that and wrapped her arms around Dahyun. “Sana leave already?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “She has a lot of meetings today.” 

  
  


Momo’s bottom lip stuck out a little. “She didn’t say bye?” 

  
  


“She didn’t want to wake you up, sweetheart.” 

  
  


“I’ll get her back for that.” Momo mumbled. 

  
  


“I know you will.” Dahyun rolled on top of her, peppering her face with kisses. “But I have some time before I meet Nayeon. If you want some attention.” She hinted. 

  
  


Momo smirked and moved them to sit up, pulling Dahyun’s robe open. She leaned in and trailed her lips along her collarbone and down to her chest, taking a nipple into her mouth. Dahyun licked her lips and tangled her fingers in Momo’s hair to keep her there. Her other hand moved down and pulled her hard cock out of her boxer briefs, slowly sinking down on her. Momo tightened her hold on her, switching over to her other nipple. 

  
  


Dahyun rode her slowly, knowing Momo liked things slow in the morning. She gasped when Momo’s teeth lightly scraped against her nipple, making her walls clamp hard around her. “Baby…” 

  
  


Momo pulled back and tilted her head up to connect their lips. Dahyun ran her nails along the back of her neck and kissed her back, speeding her hips up. Momo reached between them and rubbed her clit in time with her thrusts, earning a small moan from Dahyun. “Come for me, baby.” Momo whispered against her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun nipped Momo’s lower lip, her body starting to shudder through an orgasm. “Momo…” 

  
  


When Momo heard the desperation in her tone, she flipped them over and fucked her hard through her orgasm. Dahyun clutched at her forearms, her legs hooking over her hips. Momo kept her hard pace until she let out a soft grunt, spilling her load inside Dahyun. 

  
  


“Yes…” Dahyun locked her ankles behind Momo and humped up against her cock. 

  
  


Momo lay flush on top of her, burying her face into her neck, her hips still rutting into her. She ran her hands along her thighs and gripped them gently. “I’ll miss you.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled softly. “I’ll be back in the morning.” 

  
  


“I know.” Momo kissed her. “I love you.” 

  
  


Dahyun scratched the back of her head gently, making Momo melt even deeper into her. She giggled and kissed her cheek a few times. “I love you, too. I told Sana I would call her later.” 

  
  


“You should call her while Nayeon’s fucking you. She’d like that.” 

  
  


“True. And it would give you a reason to mess with her.” 

  
  


Momo smirked crookedly. “It would.” 

  
  


Dahyun brought her in for one more kiss. “I need to get ready to go. I told her I would be there at ten.” 

  
  


Momo pulled away and stood, offering her hand to help Dahyun stand. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on, idly watching Dahyun get ready. “I have a feeling you’ll come home sore.” 

  
  


“Probably.” Dahyun pulled her jacket on. “She can get rough.” She walked over to a very naked Momo and kissed her one last time. “I love you.” Another kiss. “I’ll talk to you later today.” Another. “Have fun.” 

  
  


Momo smiled at all the kisses. “I love you, too. Go on.” 

  
  


Dahyun made a quick exit, grabbing her bag on the way out to head to Nayeon’s. 

  
  


~

  
  


Half an hour later, Dahyun pulled up at Nayeon’s house. She got out and grabbed her bag, not expecting a body to collide with her back. She burst out into giggles and turned, wrapping her arms around Nayeon’s neck. “Hi.” 

  
  


Nayeon kissed her cheek. “Hi. Long time, no see.” 

  
  


“I know, it’s been a while.” Dahyun put her bag over her shoulder and followed Nayeon into her house. “How’ve you been?” 

  
  


“I’ve been good.” Nayeon took Dahyun’s bag from her and put it in the bedroom. “Work has been steady, but not like it was before. Not as stressful.” 

  
  


“That’s good.” Dahyun wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s waist and nuzzled into her neck, causing Nayeon to break out into a smile. “I missed you.” 

  
  


Nayeon swayed them a little. “I missed you, too.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled away from her neck and connected their lips, her hand moving up to cup the back of her neck. Nayeon made a soft noise at the contact, pulling Dahyun flush to her body. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and pushed Nayeon back toward the bed. When she felt her collide with it, she made her sit and straddled her lap without breaking the kiss. Nayeon moved her hands to rest on Dahyun’s ass, squeezing lightly. 

  
  


Dahyun moaned softly against her lips, rocking in her lap against her already hard cock. “I can tell you missed me.” She teased. “Tell me what you want, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon mashed her lips together. “I can’t decide…” She tilted her head and kissed along Dahyun’s neck, lightly nipping the skin. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled Nayeon’s shirt off and ran her hands down her chest and stomach to her pants. “Lay back.” 

  
  


Nayeon did as she asked, whining a little when Dahyun got off of her. Dahyun rolled her eyes playfully but only got off to pull her pants and boxers off. She licked her lips at the sight of Nayeon’s cock, not able to resist running her tongue along the length. Nayeon groaned at the feeling, precum pooling at her bellybutton. 

  
  


“Dahyun…” 

  
  


Dahyun used her tongue to guide the tip into her mouth, bobbing slowly to take her deeper and deeper. She was never able to take her fully just yet with her size, but she always tried her best. Nayeon propped up on her hands and watched as Dahyun sucked her cock, her lips stretched tight around her thick shaft. 

  
  


“Yeah, you missed sucking that big dick, didn’t you?” Nayeon husked out, her shaft pulsing when she sucked harder. “Couldn’t wait to taste my cum.” 

  
  


Dahyun moaned around her cock, looking up into her eyes. She sucked up to the tip and let her go with a soft pop. She tilted her head and took her balls into her mouth, tugging at them with her lips. Dahyun wrapped her hand around her shaft, stroking it slowly to keep her on edge. 

  
  


Nayeon worried her bottom lip with her teeth, precum leaking steadily down her shaft to slick her movements. “Gonna come, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun released her balls and moved up to the head, resting it against her tongue. When the first spurt of cum coated her tongue, she moaned openly at the taste. Nayeon humped up into her tight grip, rubbing the underside of the head of her cock against her tongue. 

  
  


“Dahyun-ah…” Nayeon tilted her head back and moaned deeply, the sound coming from her chest. Her body shivered when she wrapped her lips around her cock and sucked hard, wanting more. Nayeon collapsed back on the bed, her hips finding a mind of their own to fuck into her mouth, chasing even more pleasure. A soft whine escaped her lips as Dahyun managed to drag a little more cum from her before pulling back. 

  
  


Dahyun kissed up her body, putting her hands on the bed by her sides. “How long?” She asked quietly, covering every inch of her stomach and chest with kisses. 

  
  


“A while.” Nayeon replied breathlessly. 

  
  


Dahyun paused and looked up at her. She moved to be face to face with her. “Didn’t I tell you not to wait for me to come?” 

  
  


“I didn’t this time.” Nayeon defended. “I bought a little something to help me along.” 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


“Want to see?” 

  
  


“Might want a demonstration too.” Dahyun muttered, following Nayeon to her closet. When Nayeon pulled out a fleshlight, she mashed her lips together, thinking about watching her fuck it. “I wanna see.” 

  
  


Nayeon grabbed the bottle of lube she kept beside it and carried it over to the bed. “You can take the insert out to clean it, right,” she paused, pulling the insert out. “I put vibrators around it in the grooves.” 

  
  


Dahyun felt herself clench. “Oh.” She looked them over. “How does it feel?” 

  
  


“So good.” Nayeon turned them on. “I have them on a remote so I can control it. They’re not constant.” She put everything back together. “Stick your fingers in.” She said absently as she grabbed her phone to turn the vibration on. 

  
  


Dahyun did as she asked and instantly felt the strong vibration. “Whoa.” 

  
  


“It’s a lot.” Nayeon turned it off. “Want to see?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded rapidly. “I want to control it, though.” 

  
  


Nayeon handed Dahyun the phone. “Sit up here.” She motioned to the bed just in front of her. 

  
  


Dahyun got on the bed and sat with her legs tucked under herself. “How do you keep it from moving around?” 

  
  


Nayeon lifted the mattress and tucked it under, trapping it between the box spring. “Like that.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned forward. “Oh. Makes sense.” She sat back up and felt her cheeks redden when Nayeon put her hands on the bed by her hips and leaned in to kiss her. She dropped the phone into her lap and cupped her cheeks as she kissed her back. 

  
  


Nayeon kept the kiss going and by habit, blindly lubed her shaft and pushed into the toy, nipping Dahyun’s lower lip. “I should be in you instead.” She whispered against her lips. 

  
  


Dahyun smiled and kissed her again. “Earn me. Show me how you’ll use that big cock on me.” 

  
  


The tone she was using sent a shiver up her spine and made her cock pulse. “Fuck…” Nayeon kissed her harder. “You’re so fucking hot.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed, rubbing the back of her neck. She glanced down and turned the vibration on to the lowest setting, feeling more than hearing her moan. Nayeon kept her thrusts slow to start with. 

  
  


“You’re going to fuck me like that, baby?” Dahyun, upped the speed. “Slow?” 

  
  


Nayeon growled against her lips and sped up, fucking the toy as hard as she could. 

  
  


“Better.” Dahyun pulled her hand away from Nayeon’s neck and felt the power behind Nayeon’s thrusts. She wanted nothing more than to have the toy be her, but she needed to stick to her guns. “No coming until I say.” 

  
  


Nayeon bit the inside of her lower lip. “Okay.” She still kept her pace, but when Dahyun put the vibrators on max with a rapid pulse, her hips lost rhythm instantly. “Fuck!” 

  
  


“Keep going.” Dahyun commanded quietly, scooting closer to run her hands along her sides and down to her hips. “I know you want to fuck my pussy,” her tone was soft as she pressed her lips to her ear. “Get those hot, tight walls around you.” Dahyun ran her tongue along her ear, making her hips stutter again. “It’s so much better than that toy. You know it is.” She shimmied out of her pants and panties.   


  
  


Nayeon whimpered, resting her forehead on her shoulder. “Baby…” 

  
  


“And I know you want to dump that big load inside me. Feel me clench around you. Milk your cock for all you’re worth.” Her tone got lower and lower. “I’m going to drain those balls tonight, baby. You’ll be so sore, you won’t walk tomorrow.” 

  
  


“Can I come? I need to come so bad.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed in thought, running her fingers through Nayeon’s hair. “If you can last another minute, I’ll let you come inside me.” 

  
  


Nayeon let out a soft moan and steeled herself. She kept her pace, thinking about anything else to try and make herself last. It didn’t help that Dahyun, the whole minute, was messing with the settings of the vibrators. But when the minute ended, Dahyun unfolded her legs and Nayeon was quick to pull out of the toy, her cock slapping wetly against her stomach. 

  
  


“Oh, poor baby,” Dahyun teased, running her hand along the sensitive and leaking tip, making Nayeon’s hips jerk back. She gripped her cock and pulled her forward by it, guiding her into her pussy. 

  
  


Nayeon whimpered, burying her face in Dahyun’s neck as she humped into her, hands tightly gripping her ass. 

  
  


“Come inside me. Let me feel it.” She whispered into her ear. 

  
  


Nayeon managed just a few more thrusts, letting out a soft string of grunts as she filled Dahyun. Some of it began to leak around her shaft and she pushed in deeper to try and keep it all inside her. Dahyun rubbed her back and shoulders soothingly, listening to her heavy breathing and light moans. 

  
  


“You okay?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded, laying a few kisses on her neck and shoulder. Dahyun brought her over for a kiss. 

  
  


“I think you need a nap now.” 

  
  


Nayeon chuckled. “Probably.” 

  
  


Dahyun shifted them up to lay on the bed with Nayeon still inside her. She moved them onto their sides and hooked her leg over her hip to keep her close, not wanting her to pull out yet. She got the blankets over them and kissed her forehead. “Sleep. I’ll still be here.” 

  
  


Nayeon wrapped her arms securely around her body. “Mmhmm…” 

  
  


~ 

  
  


A few hours later, Dahyun woke first, still tightly tangled with Nayeon. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms above her head. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time, thinking Sana should be home and settled by then. “Nayeon?” 

  
  


Nayeon squeezed her tighter in response. “Hmm?” 

  
  


“We should wake up.” 

  
  


“And if I don’t want to?” 

  
  


“You need to eat.” 

  
  


Nayeon pulled away from her neck and looked up at her. “Time?” 

  
  


“Six.” 

  
  


“Holy shit, really? How long did we sleep?” 

  
  


“A while.” Dahyun carefully pulled away from her, but when her cock started to slide out of her, she felt it get harder. “Already?” 

  
  


Nayeon grumbled. “It’ll go down, it’s fine.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled on top of her, sitting up straight and rocking her hips. “I can help.” She reached over to grab her phone. “But I did promise Sana to call her.” 

  
  


Nayeon caught on to what she was going to do and smirked. “Want me to hold the phone?” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head, leaning over to prop it on the bedside table so they’d have a good view of them from the side. She hit the FaceTime button and put her attention back on Nayeon, kissing along her cheek and neck while she waited for Sana to answer. 

  
  


“Hey, ba-oh…” 

  
  


Dahyun looked over and smiled at the sight of her. “Hi, baby. How was work?” 

  
  


“Tiring.” Sana said in a slightly distracted tone, letting her eyes roam Dahyun’s body. Momo came into the frame, her eyes lighting up at the sight.

  
  


“Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi.” Momo smiled. “Are you having fun, Nayeon?” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “Very much so.” 

  
  


“Not giving you too much trouble?” Sana asked. 

  
  


“Never. She’s an angel.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled at that, giving her a kiss. “High praise.” 

  
  


Nayeon wiggled her brows then looked back at the camera. “We were about to have even more fun then she said she needed to call you. But I think she wants you to watch.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, squirming as Momo pushed her hand into her boxers to stroke her cock. 

  
  


“Do we get to watch too?” Dahyun asked low, knowing something was happening out of frame by the way she was squirming. 

  
  


Sana propped up her phone on the coffee table so they got a good view and Dahyun saw Momo’s hand in her boxers. 

  
  


“Show me, Momo.” 

  
  


Momo pulled Sana’s cock out of her boxers and ran her tongue along the head then wrapped her lips around it, sucking until her cheeks hollowed. 

  
  


Nayeon leaned up and whispered into Dahyun’s ear. “Honestly, that’s something I never thought I would see.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled. “You’re about to see a lot.” She sat up again and rode her cock hard and fast, eyes on the screen, watching Momo bob lower and lower on Sana’s cock. 

  
  


Nayeon was also drawn to watch, her cock pulsing a few times at how well Momo was taking Sana. She planted her feet on the bed and fucked up into Dahyun as hard as she could. When Dahyun moaned loudly at the action, she saw Sana’s eyes flick to the side, knowing she was watching the way she fucked her. Nayeon then felt a little bit of her showboat swell in her chest. She flipped them over and pulled Dahyun’s legs over her shoulders, changing the angle while also fucking her deeper. 

  
  


“Nayeon!” Dahyun cried out, already coming around her thick, long cock. She gripped her hips and dug her nails into her skin. 

  
  


Nayeon panted softly with the effort of fucking her like she was, but she didn’t slow or stop, pounding her into the mattress. She glanced over to the screen and knew Sana’s eyes were glued to where her cock was spearing into Dahyun, so she lengthened her thrusts to really show off her length going into her. The more deliberate thrusts caused her to brush against Dahyun’s g-spot. 

  
  


“B-Baby, don’t fucking stop…” Dahyun babbled out, her hips moving on their own as she tumbled over the edge for a second time, her cum gushing around her cock.

  
  


Nayeon didn’t stop, but angled her hips to make sure he kept hitting her spot. She felt her walls flutter and her hands pushing on her hips. She pulled back and watched as Dahyun squirted all over her shaft and hips. Nayeon gripped her cock and slapped her heavy meat against her clit, making her come even harder. 

  
  


Dahyun screamed in pleasure, her whole body shaking and jerking. When Nayeon slammed back into her, she got even louder. “Fuck!” She looked over when she heard Sana moan, knowing she was spilling her load inside Momo’s mouth. Sana’s legs squirmed as Momo kept sucking. 

  
  


Nayeon grunted then let out a low growl as she unloaded inside her, humping her deeply. “Take that cum…” 

  
  


Dahyun ran her palms along her abs and sides then pulled her in for a heated kiss, tongue sliding past her lips to run along the roof of her mouth. Nayeon moaned into the kiss, letting her legs down and laying flush against her. When they broke apart, she glanced at the phone and saw Sana’s chest heaving as Momo dragged a second load out of her. 

  
  


“She’s got a mouth…” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed. “She loves to use it.” She whispered. 

  
  


Momo pulled back with an audible pop and cleaned the head with her tongue. Sana slumped back and tried to catch her breath. Momo sidled up to her and peppered her neck with kisses. Dahyun could faintly hear her begging. 

  
  


“Momo wants to fuck her.” Dahyun told Nayeon quietly. “I think we’ll get the show now.” 

  
  


Nayeon hummed, already feeling herself get hard inside Dahyun. “I think so…” 

  
  


Sana leaned forward and blew Dahyun a kiss as she moved around the couch, getting on her knees for Momo. 

  
  


“Whoa,” Nayeon breathed out, watching Momo slide into Sana, her hips already taking off at a rapid speed. “Holy shit…” Her hips started to move slowly, humping into Dahyun. 

  
  


Dahyun leaned up and kissed just below her ear. “Do you want that too, baby?” 

  
  


Nayeon mashed her lips together, nodding. 

  
  


Dahyun looked around for the lube that Nayeon used earlier and spread some on her fingers, carefully teasing her hole as she shallowly fucked her. “Relax.” She whispered. When Nayeon’s body relaxed more, she was able to slide one finger into her, pumping it slowly. Nayeon’s hips stilled, but her cock kept twitching and pulsing the longer Dahyun fucked into her. As Dahyun slid in a second finger, she found her prostate, causing Nayeon to moan loudly. 

  
  


It caught the attention of Momo and Sana, but Momo didn’t slow at all. Nayeon tucked her face into Dahyun’s neck, suddenly feeling her face burn. Dahyun whispered soft words of encouragement to her as she thrust, making sure to hit her prostate each time.

  
  


“Coming,” Nayeon said in a strained tone, her hips bucking with each spurt of cum she spilled inside her. She whimpered as Dahyun kept going, milking her for even more cum. “Too much…” Nayeon said quietly, feeling her balls starting to get sore. 

  
  


Dahyun carefully pulled out and guided her in for a deep, slow kiss. “You did so good, baby.” She could feel how hot her cheeks were and knew it was because Momo and Sana had watched. “Such a good girl for me.” 

  
  


Nayeon’s cheeks got even hotter at the praise. She kissed her once more then found her attention drawn back to the screen as Momo moaned, surely filling Sana. She watched her collapse on Sana’s back, lowering them both to the couch. 

  
  


Dahyun idly ran her hands along Nayeon’s back and sides to calm her down. “You okay, baby?” 

  
  


Sana managed a soft hum. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  


Momo placed a few kisses on her shoulder then reached for the phone. “Let me take care of her, baby. I love you. See you tomorrow.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. You too, Sana.” She called out, knowing she’d hear her. 

  
  


“Love you, too.” Came a mumbled reply. 

  
  


As the call ended, Dahyun flipped her phone down and looked up at Nayeon. “Food.” 

  
  


Nayeon giggled. “Food. Yes. I’ll order some.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” 

  
  


~

  
  


The next morning, Dahyun walked into the house and headed for the stairs. What she didn’t expect was to see Sana on the couch watching TV. “Oh, hi, baby.” She changed course and moved to straddle her, wrapping her arms tight around her neck. 

  
  


“Hi.” Sana squeezed her tight, swaying them a little from side to side. “I missed you.” She placed a few kisses on her cheek. 

  
  


“I missed you, too.” Dahyun pulled away from her neck and kissed her. “Everything okay? You’re usually in bed.” 

  
  


“Wanted to catch you coming in. Momo’s still worn out from last night.” 

  
  


“Gave her a work out, huh?” 

  
  


Sana grinned. “I did.” 

  
  


“Is this also you wanting to give me one too?” Dahyun rubbed the top of her shoulders. 

  
  


“Maybe.” She inched her hands into her shirt, cupping her breasts. “Didn’t get you yesterday morning. Too rushed.” 

  
  


“You also woke up late.” She pulled her shirt off to give Sana room, hissing softly when she tugged at her nipples. 

  
  


“I was sleepy…” Sana defended with a pout, leaning in to suck a nipple into her mouth, letting her tongue trace around it. 

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through her hair. She let Sana do what she wanted to for a few seconds then tugged her head back for a deep kiss. “What do you want to do to me, baby?” 

  
  


“Fuck you.” Sana replied against her lips, gripping her ass tight. “Haven’t felt that pussy around me in so long.” 

  
  


“It’s been a whole day.” Dahyun teased, but started to shimmy out of her pants and panties. 

  
  


“Too long in my opinion.” Sana leaned back and pulled her cock out of the slit in her boxers. “Are you sore at all?” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed softly. “A little, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” She kissed her gently for asking. “Do what you want.” 

  
  


“Are you sure?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “I’m sure.” 

  
  


Sana lowered them to the floor and pushed into her slowly, dragging her cock back to the head then snapping her hips forward. “Oh God, yes…” She moaned low, repeating the same motion over and over. 

  
  


Dahyun whimpered at the deep thrusts. She grabbed Sana’s shirt and pulled it off, tossing it aside. She cupped and squeezed her breasts, looking down to watch her cock fuck into her. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby. Fuck me just like that.” 

  
  


Sana made sure to keep her pace despite wanting to speed up. She kept her hands on the carpet by Dahyun’s sides, ignoring the way her knees were starting to burn as she thrust. She leaned down and kissed her languidly, running her tongue along her lower lip to silently ask for permission. 

  
  


Dahyun parted her lips and allowed Sana in, sliding her tongue along hers as it pushed into her mouth. The feeling made her clench around Sana’s cock. Sana reached up and rubbed her clit, earning a low moan from her. She could feel her balls tense up and sped up just a little. 

  
  


“I’m close.” 

  
  


“Me too.” Dahyun put her hands on either side of her neck and looked into her eyes. “With me. Come with me.” She panted, feeling her lower stomach start to coil and tighten. 

  
  


Sana nodded, keeping her gaze locked with Dahyun’s. She whined softly, her jaw dropping as she came, feeling Dahyun come just a second after her, milking her shaft. Dahyun’s walls clamped hard, massaging her whole shaft. Sana moved to lay against her, her breathing heavy and tickling along Dahyun’s chest. 

  
  


Dahyun held her close, trying to catch her other breath. She gripped her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. “I love you so much.” 

  
  


Sana kissed her back, her chest swelling at her words. “I love you, too.” She kissed down to her ear, whispering it a few more times between kisses. Dahyun suddenly felt overwhelmed at the amount of attention and love Sana was giving her and held her tighter. Sana moved away from her neck and pulled her up, making sure to keep her flush to her body as she rose and got them on the couch instead of the floor. 

  
  


Dahyun cuddled close and traced random shapes on her hip and side. “Let me see your knees.” 

  
  


Sana hummed in confusion then the pain suddenly hit her and she lifted one leg to see a bad rug burn on her knee. “Damnit…” 

  
  


“Awww, baby. Let me clean that up.” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “Cuddle first. Please.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow at Sana for challenging her. 

  
  


“Please?” She used her best puppy eyes on her. 

  
  


Dahyun huffed. “Fine.” 

  
  


Sana smiled in victory and pulled a blanket over them. “Better.” 

  
  


Dahyun gave her ass a light slap. “You’re lucky I love you.” 

  
  


“Or what?” 

  
  


“You’d get rubbing alcohol on those knees right now.” 

  
  


Sana winced. “Ouch.” 

  
  


“Uh huh.” Dahyun tucked a piece of Sana’s hair behind her ear. “But I’ll be nice. For now.” 

  
  


“Well, I do like a little pain with my pleasure sometimes.” She wiggled her brows, earning another smack from Dahyun. 

  
  


“You’re so bad.” Dahyun laughed. 

  
  


“Only for you, baby. And Momo. Just the two of you.” 

  
  


“She should be up soon.” 

  
  


“And she’ll want the same thing, I’m sure.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed. “She’ll need something to suck on first. You know how she is.” 

  
  


“True. You.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled crookedly. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  


“You can’t wait, can you?” 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together. 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “Come on.” She got up and offered her hand to Dahyun. “We’ll go to her.” 

  
  


Dahyun took her hand and followed her upstairs, seeing Momo sprawled on the bed. She carefully got in the bed and kissed along her cheek. “Baby?” 

  
  


Momo opened her eyes at the sound of Dahyun’s voice and beamed at the sight of her. “You’re home.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded. “I am.” 

  
  


“Missed you.” Momo nuzzled into her chest and furrowed her brows. “You’re naked.” 

  
  


“I am.” 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“Met Sana on the way in.” She scratched the top of her head and felt Momo smile against her. 

  
  


“Can I?” 

  
  


“You don’t have to ask.” 

  
  


Momo moved down her body, running her tongue along her folds, tasting her and Sana. She rolled them over so Dahyun was on her back and latched onto her clit, but pulled back almost as quickly. “Sore?” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head, threading her fingers through her hair. “No. Go ahead.” 

  
  


Momo sucked lightly on her clit then moved down to push her tongue inside her, humming quietly at the more intense taste. She curled her tongue against her walls and cleaned Sana’s cum out of her before moving up to flick her tongue against her clit. 

  
  


Dahyun squirmed under the attention and humped her mouth. Sana came up on her side and kissed her then moved to her chest, biting down hard on her nipple and tugging it. She let out a loud moan and gushed against Momo’s chin, who quickly moved down to catch it on her tongue. Momo kept moving her tongue on her clit until she fell over the edge, her thighs clamping around her head. 

  
  


When she didn’t stop sucking, Dahyun’s breathing got heavier and heavier. “M-Momo…” 

  
  


Momo gripped her thighs and shook her head, her tongue still running along her clit. Dahyun’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body crashed through a third orgasm, her thighs falling open as her body went limp. Momo slowed down, running her tongue along her folds and inner thighs to clean up the rest of her cum. She moved up her body and latched onto her other nipple since Sana had one. She cupped her breast gently and squeezed, suckling gently. 

  
  


Dahyun clenched her thighs together at the feeling of two mouths on her. “God…” 

  
  


Momo and Sana both looked up at her to see if she was in any discomfort. Dahyun caught their eyes and gave them a nod she was fine. Sana pulled away first. “We’re both off today.” She whispered against her cheek, kissing it gently. 

  
  


“Busy day for us then, huh?” 

  
  


Sana hummed, kissing her cheek again. “Gotta claim our girl again.” She whispered with a slightly evil tone. 

  
  


Momo heard what she said and moved back up, nipping her ear. “You know what that means, huh?” 

  
  


Dahyun felt a shiver run through her body, nodding. “Yes, daddy.” She breathed out. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
